Talk:Day 7: 8:00pm-9:00pm
It's a spoiler that Kiefer Sutherland appears in an episode of 24? Really? It was just a part of the template I forgot to delete, anyway. 04:54, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : Any cast info is considered spoilers. Even main cast. --Proudhug 06:19, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :: While I agree that listing cast members spotted in promos and whatnot as foolish, there has not been a single episode of 24 NOT featuring Kiefer Sutherland. I'm willing to be most of the extra material revolves around Jack Bauer in some way. It is only a spoiler in the broadest sense of the term--in that if someone had never heard of 24 before, they might consider it a spoiler. 06:42, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : While it's true that no episode of 24 has ever not featured Kiefer Sutherland, and no episode likely will not feature him, that doesn't change the fact that posting any cast listings to an episode page before it airs is a spoiler. And Wiki 24 does not include spoilers, no matter how minor or obvious or widely promoted by Fox. --Proudhug 06:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) When Will it be Unlocked? I really don't see why the page needs to be locked at this point... is there anyway it could be unlocked by the time the episode starts? I do find it easier to edit while watching the episode, but that's just me. Thanks. : Yes, it'll be unlocked before the episode starts. There's no need for it to be unlocked beforehand, as there's nothing to add until the episode begins. --Proudhug 21:12, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Minor characters We have the agent that was with Larry Moss at the hospital, which I assume is one of the "FBI Agent"s. Then we have Chapman who might be the Hodges' employee working the map screen at Hodges' office. Then we have two other FBI Agents and a certain Robert that I have no idea who is. Any idea? Thief12 15:58, 13 March 2009 (UTC) : Chapman was named by Hodges specifically (you can mhttp://24.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk:Day_7_8:00pm-9:00pm&action=edit&section=2atch the actor's face on IMDB too) and Robert is the elderly patient that Quinn smothered at the hospital. The other FBI agents might have to wait unless someone can match the actors on IMDB or until the DVDs come out. 16:15, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::I was pretty sure about Chapman, but wanted to double-check it. Anyway, I will rewatch the episode tonight to finish the episode guide. I also had forgotten about the patient. Thanks! Thief12 17:11, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Glenn Davis played a federal marshal, despite whatever IMDB says. He was wearing the fm badge and in one scene you can even read the words. I just added him. Burt Bulos played one of the White House agents, he's easy to find if you check his actor image, and I think DeSantis played the FBI agent that Larry handed off Jack to by the chopper. If it wasn't DeSantos, this character still gets an entry anyway because he had lines. 19:00, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I don't believe that Powell is the same character as the agent near the chopper who took Jack from Larry. Their faces don't look the same and I don't think they were wearing the same clothes. Finishing the Article Someone finish this article already. It's had the template for days. Thanks!----Deep Sky (talk / / ) 08:31, 16 March 2009 (UTC)